narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Udon Ise
is a shinobi of Konohagakure, and together with his friends, Konohamaru and Moegi, a member of Team Ebisu. Personality Udon is an easy-going and quiet individual. He usually looks very sleepy, and is always seen with a drip of snot hanging from his nose. Udon has stated many times that he loves math, as he is sometimes seen writing math problems during class. He idolises Sasuke, stating that he would like to be like him when he gets older. He is rarely seen in the anime or manga, only making a few appearances alongside Konohamaru and his fellow comrade Moegi. Appearance Udon has short brown hair and dark eyes. He is characterised by the drip of snot always seen hanging from his nose. While in the Academy, he wore a simple blue shirt which zipped up the middle, a pair of brown pants, sandals and a pair of goggles to represent his membership in the Konohamaru Ninja Squad. In Part II, he has grown noticeably taller, and wears a black top and blue pants with regular shinobi sandals. Instead of goggles, he now wears the village's forehead protector. Abilities Although his full potential was never seen, the anime shows that he can use a special version of the Sexy Technique called Bouncy Bouncy Technique alongside Moegi and Konohamaru.Naruto episode 158 Part I Chūnin Exams He was seen with Konohamaru, Moegi and Naruto before the start of the Chūnin Exams. Later, he met Temari and Kankurō on unfortunate terms. In the anime, after the Chūnin Exams begin, he and his friends interview the participating genin.Naruto episode 26 Konoha Crush During the Oto-Suna invasion, he is seen with Konohamaru and Moegi as they are with other civilians being guided to safety. Survival Training Arc In the anime, he and his friends are led Naruto on a mission against other Academy teams in episode 158. Time-Skip In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths In the anime, about two years after Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya, Konoha decided to host an early Chūnin Exam alongside Sunagakure. While he and his friends began fantasising about becoming chūnin themselves, Shikamaru reminded them that they hadn't even become genin yet. Though dissapointed about what they heard, they were worried about Naruto being left out so Konohamaru stooped to disguising himself as him but he was quickly caught by Neji's Byakugan. Neji explained that Naruto would return when he's ready as he dreams of becoming Hokage, something he and his friends accepted.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission In Part II, Udon has already been promoted to a genin with Konohamaru and Moegi under the supervision of Ebisu. After his team returned from a mission of finding a lost cat, they met Naruto on his return to the village with Jiraiya. Called for a mission with his team, he was also troubled when Tsunade mistakenly said that they were going on a S-rank mission. Twelve Guardian Ninja Akatsuki Suppression Mission In the anime, he appears again, when Konohamaru was demonstrating his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique. He witnesses Moegi beating Konohamaru up, for creating such a perverted and seemingly useless technique, and he is visibly troubled by his team-mate's injury. In the manga, Sakura is the one to punch Konohamaru. Pain's Assault During the invasion of Pain, he is seen along with Moegi eating at the Dango Shop when they notice the explosions. He is then seen again along with Moegi and Konohamaru discussing what they can do during Pain's invasion and they decided that their best option is to help the villagers evacuate to a safer place. They are later seen helping in the efforts to rebuild the village. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Five Kage Summit In the anime, Udon runs to Moegi and Konohamaru announcing Naruto's return to the village. He is disappointed when Naruto delays their interview with them. Paradise Life on a Boat Epilogue Udon, now a grown up shinobi, reports to the current Hokage that his son is playing a prank again, this time painting the faces of the Hokage Monument and disrupting the arrangement of the happening Kage Summit. Movies Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Udon can been seen amongst the villagers. Trivia * "Udon" is also a type of Japanese noodle. * Children shown on a Ben 10 Christmas-themed episode greatly resembled Team Ebisu. * In the Xbox 360 video game Naruto: Rise of a Ninja, all Team Ebisu members were present except Udon for an unknown reason. References de:Udon